The Scent Of Amortentia
by hikaruka
Summary: Amortentia, one of the strongest love potions. What if Miss Granger makes her first mistake with this potion? Tedious mysteries of troubles appear for Hermione, and if caught after two certain males who’s gawking. Slight veela story. Pre HBP and OoTP a bi


The Scent of Amortentia

By: hikaruka

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter setting, charcters, etc, but are property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Summery: Amortentia, one of the strongest love potions. What if Miss Granger makes her first mistake with this potion? Tedious mysteries of troubles appear for Hermione, and if caught after two certain males who's gawking. Slight veela story. Pre HBP and OoTP a bit. DM/HG/BZ

Epilogue- Both Their Scents

"Oh, will you shove it!" Her wand flicked out immediately, pointing directly between the eyes of the man in front of her. She wasn't tall, nor short, a nice medium size, her frizzy long hair had locks of dark brown, light brown, and maybe some black. Her black cloak was loose, flapping wildly in the wind. Hermione Granger, also known 'Mione in some times stood straight an poised, her wand pointed at the oh-so-popular Draco Malfoy. Yes, she had enough of his grabbing of 'Mudblood Granger', 'Pothead' and 'Weasleby' and was ready to prove it. But Malfoy wasn't the least bit afraid, he was smirking. "Going to try knock me out again, Granger? Hah, if you haven't to yet notice, I've gotten much stronger, and Crabbe and Goyle are here to help," Malfoy sneered, jabbing his finger behind his shoulder, motioning in a way to them.

"Come on, 'Mione. We need to get going, your going to be late for Potions," Ron pleaded. Hermione grunted in displeasure. She was hoping to get a few good hits to Malfoy this time, instead of just a punch, but she knew that she had to get to Potions. Snape wouldn't take tardiness. She lowered her wand and followed closing behind Harry and Ron back to the main castle of Hogwarts, coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. Taking one last look back, Malfoy and his goons were laughing, and Draco caught her eye though, and he stopped laughing for a moment, and smirked. For just a second. For that second, Hermione's heart thud against her chest harder. After that second, Draco continued laughing, as if he never saw what happened. As if he didn't know. Hermione passed a look of hatred to him, knowing she would just see him in her next class.

Clearly, she was right, as the smart Hermione Granger always is. It was quite clear, because of all people, Draco and his goons were late (but, of course, didn't get in trouble by Snape, like all the other Slytherins) and the first open seat found by Draco Malfoy himself was the one next to her. Hermione cursed under her breath, but saw Draco was wearing the same smirk he wore before, and before anything else could happen, the class fell silent once more and looked at Snape. "Today you will be making Amortentia with your partner. Can you tell me what Amortentia is Longbottom?" Snape snapped, looking towards Neville's way. How Neville got into advance Potions was a mystery to everyone, but he did, and no one questioned the outcomes of the O.W.L.s. "N-N-No Pr-Profes-Professor," Neville shuddered innocently and cringed, ready to loose Gryffindor points. Snape made a face as if he had smelt a horrible smell. "Five points from Gryffindor for improper studying, Longbottom," he snapped then turned towards Malfoy as Neville's face paled. "Maybe Mr. Malfoy would like to help?"

Malfoy smirked and sat up, feeling all high-and-mighty. "Amortentia is a strong love potion, sir, and as all those who study, all love potions are illegal. Amortentia has a color of mother-of-pearl and gives of a different scent of to everyone, the scent of whatever he or she likes," he announced in a clear voice. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points awarded to Slytherin. You will work with the partner next to you, The instructions," Snape flicked his wand and words began writing themselves on the chalkboard behind him, "are on the board. Do not spill the content, for I must warn anyone, no matter how hard you try to get over it, the potion will take over the person and he or she will..." he seemed lost for words, or as if he just plainly did not wish to say them, "fall in love with someone, get to work." He grumbled the last few words. During the whole time, Hermione had watched Malfoy's smirk grow wider and wider, and she was quite sure that if Snape said even one more thing that pleased Malfoy, his face would fall in half. "Hear that, Granger? We get to work together on a love potion! Weasleby will be so pleased that I'm working with his little kitten," Draco teased. "Shove it, Malfoy," Hermione snarled under her breath as she took out her cauldron, and Malfoy dumped the ingredients on the table. "Now now, Granger, we can't do that _here_," Draco joked, which almost made Hermione throw up. "That's... certainly nice to know," she muttered.

Hermione was about to kill Malfoy by the time she was filling the flask with some of the potion labeled with '**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**' in neat handwriting, though no one could come clear if it was Hermione or Draco who wrote it. Well, at least it's over with, Hermione thought, as she filled the flask to the rim with a dropper. "Hermione! Watch Ou-" Neville never got to finish, as Hermione freaked out when the silence was pierced with Neville's yells and dropped the flask and dropper, falling backwards on to Malfoy, who was holding the cauldron. Draco's yells and Hermione's screams filled the room and Snape jumped from his desk to find Draco covered in the potion as well as the person behind him, who happened to be Blaise Zabini, and Hermione shaking so hard on the floor as if she had just faced her worst fear. Snape's eyes widened as he followed the gaze of Draco and Blaise. "Goyle, Crabbe, clean up this mess. Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy, take of your robes at leave them here and help Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Pomfry will give you all a room separate from the others..." Snape acted as if Hermione was in Slytherin for just a moment, looked petrified and worried.

Draco and Blaise stood up without hesitation and took off their robes, Blaise wearing a neat white men's blouse that looked nice with his slightly tanned skin and rough black hair, and also his violet eyes. Draco was wearing a black turtle neck, showing darkly against his pale skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The two were good friends, and although they didn't spend much together out of the common, they could be twins without appearance. The whole time they were staring at Hermione, and as if they were talking to each out through minds, they both took one arm and hoisted her up, as she continued shaking and crying. Through the whole room, it seemed only Neville and Snape was the only ones who didn't looked shocked, but worried. Snape quickly wrote a note and gave it to a puckish looking owl, who very quickly made it's way to the Hospital Wing.

"She doesn't look hurt," Blaise pointed out, looking at Hermione. Her skin seemed a bit paler, and the fact that she was trembling, but after all that she looked just fine, with no cuts or bruises at all. "Why do we need our own room? How long do you think we'll have to stay there?" Draco asked. As smart as Draco as, Blaise was ten times smarter, and with much more common sense. "Pomfry is a genius at her work, shouldn't take more then ten minutes if we're the only ones," Blaise replied, but continued to stare at Hermione. "Amortentia... was something to do with veelas in a long past, didn't it? I think... Draco, the potion works immediately... Draco! To put it bluntly, Herm-Granger is like my mate now!" Blaise tried working the problem out in his head at the same time trying to explain to Draco, who was much to busy licking his lips at Hermione. "Well, seems that's no news to you, because it seems she's your mate to," Blaise muttered, but shook his head. "It can't be true! We can't love a mudblood!" Blaise snapped angrily at himself.

It seemed the words woke up Hermione. "Who the heck at you calling a mudblood? I bet I have purer blood then you sick Death Eaters!" she growled fiercely, trying to pry her way from their grip. Both boys stopped walking, sat Hermione down like a little child. Draco bent down and stroked Hermione's hair gently. "Shhh, calm down love," he cooed softly at her, having a strong tense to nuzzle her as Blaise hushed her in the other ear and running his hand thickly through her hair. Hermione jerked back from them. "Are you guys bloody crazy? Love? How the heck did I become your love? Stop it Zabini!" she cried as Blaise began nuzzling her, listening to Draco's thought. "I love you," the both said at the same time, and Blaise stopped nuzzling her with one hand caressing his cheek to stare at her. Draco simply held her in a hug. Hermione hung her head in defeated. These two were under a potion spell, and she wasn't, yet she had already easily fallen for them. Hermione allowed them to pick her up and carry her to the Hospital Wing, feeling completely tired. Madam Pomfry had a room ready for them, and told them they were not to tell what had happened to them, and that they would not be going to classes the next few days until further notice. When she about to explain what was happening, Blaise shook his head, and Draco explained they already knew. This whole time, the girl in their same year but some smaller then them was stirring off on Blaise's shoulder thinking the same thing over and over.

What the heck it happening to me.

Blaise had given Hermione's body to Draco, who carried her up the stairs gently. "What did the potion smell like to you?" Blaise's voice asked. "Like... sweet pea, I think. It was a gently flow of it, not to strong, with hints of rose water and vanilla," Draco replied after thinking of it. Blaise smiled and nodded. "And you?" Draco added, staring oddly at Zabini. "Just how Hermione smells right now," Blaise muttered, a tint of red showing in his cheeks. Draco took his turn to smirk.

Author's Note: Ah yes, I'm sorry the beginning isn't all it's cut out to be, but I promise you now that that's out of the way, it's get better. I know this is kind of short, and the middle went by pretty fast, when they were walking to the Hospital Wing. I'm going to try make this into a really good fanfiction, so I'm not wasting anyone's time to read it!


End file.
